${20} \div {10} = {?}$
Solution: If we split ${20}$ circles into ${10}$ equal rows, how many circles are in each row? ${10}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{1}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{2}}$ ${9}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{3}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{4}}$ ${8}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{5}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{6}}$ ${7}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{7}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{8}}$ ${6}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{9}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{10}}$ ${5}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{11}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{12}}$ ${4}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{13}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{14}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{15}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{16}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{17}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{18}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{19}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{20}}$ ${20} \div {10} = {2}$